User talk:OFFICIALHARRY
My signature on Lily's Moshi Blog Hey Harry please can you make me a sig for Lily's Moshi Blog? [[User:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_talk:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_blog:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' 07:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Harry, why this! Katsuma8 has been making pointless edits NONSTOP; I have deleted like 4 pages they made over the hour, reverted most of their edits for they entirely removed Angel's gallery and Chop Chop's page. I also left messages on their talk page but they do not respond. This is nutty, I might even apply for admin just so that I can put a stop to this stuff when nobody else is on. Also to revert things I deleted because I'm a bit confused about one page I deleted of them. That was about the Ultra Rare moshlings. We had like 3 pages covering those and I removed two. I must be more vigilant and do my best. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 09:41, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:46, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Broadcasting. Harry, I think we all are aware that you have made an RFCM, I don't think you need to broadcast it all over the wiki, I mean just saying as a friend that you could look as if you are desperate for the role.. and that's not good, is it? Ty :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I noticed after and then when I went to fix it but Ross roll backed it. Sorry about that. Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 18:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :/ Wow, good job, it is not like I was working on that page or anything. Or saving things for the future as all my finished pages look like that. I have no idea what I am doing, that is totally the truth. What is everything? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Making Reply Thanks your amazing! I have it on nowLloyd795 (talk) 06:57, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Word Hey, Can we have a small word on chat please? Ty [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you :) read that wrong first time in case you saw my first reply Luke - Talk - Don't Don't delete people's contributions to a page, when they are perfectly fine, their edit may have needed a bit of punctuation. But that's something decent people do, fix it instead of "undo"-ing it. Well you've been rollbacked, don't do this again please. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' Moshlings Template Harry, at the minute we don't need the moshling template on the moshling pages so please stop adding it to them. Luke - Talk - Very very sorry Really sorry Harry, I roll backed about 10 of them but as soon as I get home I will start doing them myself to make up for my little mistake. Very sorry. Luke - Talk - bLaH!! =^U Check yar mail! I think I sended it to your MME one? The thumbnail looks a bit messy but when you click it, it looks like it's supposed to. So yeah, do the download thing [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:46, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Reverting edits Hey, I'd already checked all of the REAL EGGS edits, now I'm sure you've pretty much rollbacked his edits for the sake of it? He's a genuinely good contributor who sometimes mucks up. Please don't revert his edit, there was nothing wrong with his contribution of deleting an unneccesary statement. Please check over their contribution, before you revert edits. It has now been un-rollbacked. Thank you. ''Edit - I have now seen a few times you've done this.. :( [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rubbish Hi, Excuse me, I'm not blind Harry, on one occasion you rollbacked the deletion of a statement that was not needed. On this second occasion if I remember correctly, adding duplicate unnecessary coding. I don't want to fight, just don't revert things like that again, for no reason. Okay? Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Inactive RFRs Don't edit inactive RFRs. Luke - Talk - My avatar could you use the same background and name hust change the pic from nutmge to this? http://prntscr.com/39v2nj Lloyd795 (talk) 10:05, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Person Infobox To go along with your Person project, I made a Person Infobox, which can be found at Template:Person. I put it on Michael Acton Smith OBE as an example. Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Meeting http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/WikiProject_Meeting << Please read, comment - important, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:39, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Etc. The trophees are granted when leveling up and thus have no additional info to them. That is why I limit it to one page for all 50 of them. Having multiple pages only gives a false sense of a rich wikia; if there is nothing to say on the pages, it is just a useless page. The lesser bigger pages, the better. The Moshi Monsters Duvet Sets is out of use now. These are the merchandise pages; I have not looked into "real life" yet. Duvets is now part of Moshi Bedding. BTW, if you click "talk" on your signature, it goes to a userpage with one extra "F", namely "O'FFF'ICIALHARRY". Can you please edit this to the correct name? [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 01:26, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Testing Yay, the talk button works correctly now! Good job! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Your deal is unfair I dont see my advantage all I see is me having to go on your site and have to review pictures not fair I really am hoping you are joking Moshi Monsters Wiki: Moshling World Cup Congrats Keep up the good work, ' |''' '''| 18:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Harry